Voldemort
by Uniquepairings
Summary: Bella is the Dark Lords closest deatheater. but not strictly in the deatheater way. Slash! if you don't like don't read!


Bella knew she could bend any man to her will. She was presented with the perfect oppurtunity when the Dark Lord made her his number one follower. He had said to her "Bella you are my most devoted and malicious deatheater. Therefore it is on these grounds that I am making you my Right hand man, or woman, in your case." Bella hadn't known what to do she was alone with the Dark Lord when he told her this she blushed, then made up her mind and hugged him. She felt his body shake with silent laughter and got embaressed so she stood back and looked him in the eye. He smiled and nodded at her.  
That had been nearley three months ago. Now Bella stood before her master wishing she could be anywhere but here. For once in her life she was praying that her Lord would show some mercy. Her sister Narcissa stirred and the Dark Lord imediately flew another cruciatus curse at her. Narcissa's body twitched and convulsed in pain as Bella and Lucius stood and watched. Helpless. Suddenley the Dark Lord stopped and looked at Bella. He looked at her curiosly. Lucius made to move forwards and help his wife but the Dark Lord merely glanced at Lucius and stopped him mid step. "Bellatrix. What are you doing?" Bella was shocked. She wasn't doing anything. "You know better than any, deatheaters do not show compassion. Even to family." Voldemort said the last sentence with a jerk of his head to Narcissa, who now lay motionless on the hard floor of the Malfoy manor dinning room. Bella bowed her head. "Forgive me my Lord. Forgive my sister her foolishness. She never did understand our ways." She mumbled to the floor. "My dear Bella," Said Voldemort with a dead pan voice and face. "Look at me when you speak. And never forget your pride. Even if your sister did try to kill me after I allowed you and Lucius to pair." Bella looked up at him and repeated what she had said.  
Narcissa looked up at Bella. Bella really did wish she was some where else. "Leave us." the Dark Lord said to Lucius and Narcissa. Lucius Lifted Narcissa to her feet and took her out of the room. They waited in silence until they heard Lucius and Narcissa pass overhead and into the master bedroom and the lock click. Voldemort cast a sound proofing spell over the room just to make sure they would not be overheard. "What would your dear husband say if he knew of this? I wonder Bella... Would you have told him? Or were you going to let him find out the same way your dear Sister found out?" Bella found herself stunned into silence as the Dark Lord came even closer to her as she felt his breath on her neck. "Hmm. Sounds like Lucius is trying to prove to you he doesn't want the pairing." chuckled the Dark Lord as they heard the sounds of love making coming from above. He put his hand on her neck and pressed his lips gently to her collar bone. She was frightened. He sensed her fear. Bella was left alone. Voldemort had vanished after sensing her fear. She wished she hadn't been scared. As she was made her way back to her room she thought of what would have happened if she hadn't tensed up. She was in her room and she cast the same charms as Voldemort had cast over the dinning room. Then she undressed and slipped under the silk covers. She imagined herself in a deep passionate kiss with the Dark Lord and she ran her hands over her body as she imagined the Dark Lord doing to her. His hands rested on her bottom and pulled her in closer then he brought one hand in front of her and up the front of her dress. He gently rubbed her through her panties. She pressed herself down on to his hand bringing her own hand down to rub herself. He broke the kiss and kissed down her neck as she let her head roll back. She heard a muted chuckle coming from the foot of the bed. Suddenly she looked up and saw the Dark Lord himself stood watching her with curiosity. "Nice to see how you imagine our relationship to be." Said the high cold voice that made her knees knock if he whispered. "What relationship, my Lord?" asked Bella as he moved round to the head of the bed. "This relationship." whispered the Dark Lord as he kissed her passionately as she had imagined him doing to her. She threw her arms around his neck and lay on top of her. She had imagined him to be quite ruff in the bedroom but he was gentle and some what patient. He let her control and set the pace, but she wanted him to. He let his hands roam her perfect body and slipped his hand under the covers to rub her gently. She pushed down onto his hand and then he began to dominate her. His fingers rubbed her more forcefully and he suddenly drove three fingers deep into her Bella had not been expecting this and moaned in pleasure and a little pain as he thrust them in and out of her. He took full advantage of her moan and forced his tongue into her mouth. She desperatley wanted him to take it a step further but he was happy just to push her like this. So she went a step further instead. She broke the kiss and slid down underneath him. He was shocked and withdrew his fingers. Then he guessed what she was going to do and vanished his cloths with a murmered spell. He rolled over so that she was on top of him now. Bella took his erection straight in her mouth without waiting and heard the suppressed groans escaping her Masters lips. She smiled onto his cock. She felt his cock begin to throb and knew what was happening. She looked to see his reaction and saw he had his eyes shut and his head tilted back in ecstasy. He came into her mouth and she swalloed every drop. Then the Dark Lord rolled over again so that this time he was on top of her. Bella looked shocked as he kissed her, then lined kisses all the way down her front. She soon realised what he was going to do and relaxed. He could smell her and was really turned on by her scent and the sight of her glistening area. He flicked his tongue over her clit and watched her reaction. He did it again and again until he had her just ready for him to thrust his tongue inside her and eat her out. Bella was amazed by the sensations the Dark Lord was giving her. She moaned as he ate her out brining her closer and closer to her orgasm. She screamed and the Dark Lord imediatley silenced her. She came into his mouth and he drank her down just as she had drank him.  
They were both ready for more now, and both knew what they wanted. Voldemort lay on his back yet again as Bella eased herself onto him. He moaned as he felt himself enveloped by the warmth of Bella and she moaned as she was filled by her Master. Voldemort thrust upwards as Bella was taking to long for him. She squealed but enjoyed it. He kept thrusting until he got her on her g-spot. Then he thrust harder each time and each time he hit her g-spot dead on. "Where's Bellatrix?" inquired Lucius as they sat round the table for dinner.  
"Probably upstairs planning who to pair with next." Spat Narcissa giving her husband an icy stare. "Go fetch her Draco." Lucius ordered his son, Draco looked at him with a look as if to say:'Why me?'. When he did not move Lucius lent toward his son and whispered "Don't test me boy. Go and fetch your Aunt." in the deadly silence that followed Draco left the room and went to find Bella. He went to her room and couldn't hear anything but knocked the door anyway.  
Meanwhile, Bella was know on all fours with the Dark Lord kneeling behind her looking just about ready to come. He did, and so did she. They stayed like that for a while until Vodemort withdrew and lay down next to Bella and kissed her fondling her breasts. Draco tried the door only to find it locked. Thinking she was probably only asleep he cast the 'Alohamora' spell and opened the door. What he saw made him gasp. Bella was lieing next to the Dark Lord kissing him as his hands roamed over her chest, as her hands were around his neck. The Dar Lord broke away to kiss Bella on the neck and Bella pushed her head back with er eyes closed. She mumbled to him: "My Lord,"  
"Mmmmmm." came the reply "What will happen to my sister?"  
"Nothing dear Bella so long as you agree to divorce Rodolphus, and lead a single life so that you can be with me more often." the Dark Lord answered still kissing her neck.  
Draco silently shut the door and locked it walked back into the dining room in a daze. "Well boy? Where is your dear Aunt?" Boomed Lucius looking sternley at Draco.  
"She's upstairs," answered Draco not sure how to word the reason.  
"Didn't you tell her we were waiting for her so we could eat?"  
"Her door was locked and she didn't answer when I told her. She must be asleep." Draco replied feebley.  
"Liar. You cannot lie to my boy. You went into her room. But I cannot see what you saw in there."  
"You don't want to." muttered Draco.  
"What did you say boy? Speak up. A Malfoy never mutters."  
"Nothing father. Just thinking aloud." Draco said clearley not making eye contact with his father knowing if he did his father would be as shocked as he was.  
"Then I shall go and get her." said Lucius.  
"No!" yelled Draco, "She's probably asleep." He realised his mistake, he had made eye contact with his father and Lucius horrified look made that plain enough. Lucius marched straight up to Bella's room and burst in only to find Bella sat talking to the Dark Lord who was fully dressed, sitting on the edge of the bed. "My Lord." Lucius said with a quick bow. "I merely came to tell Bella dinner is ready."  
"Liar. You are as foolish as your wife. You cannot lie to the most accomplished legilimence of the wizarding world." said the Dark Lord softly. He kissed Bella and said to her "Come see me soon. You'll know where to find me, my love." He vanished. Bella looked at Lucius and said: "If you don't mind I would like to get dressed." and with a flick of her wand she shut the door in his face. 


End file.
